Kind Words
Kind Words is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located west of the Terminal Nerve Tower in Bionis' Interior, between Melia and Riki at pink affinity. Introduction Melia: ... Riki: Melly, cheer up! Cheer up, Melly! Melia: Oh, Riki... It’s you. Why are you looking at me like that? Do not be worried. Riki: B-b-but Melly! Melly have frowny frowny frown face! Gain (+8) Melia: ''seen right through me.'' I was thinking about my father and brother. It still hurts... Riki: Melly's daddypon great Bird Man! And brotherpon too! Riki liked very much! Melia: Hehe. You did, did you? That is sweet of you, Riki. I am proud of them too, as a daughter and a sister. I remember them both fondly... Riki: ... Melia: Something wrong, Riki? Riki: Riki very sad he fail at help Melly’s family... Big Heropon failure! Melia: ''is simply not true.'' Hmm... This is not like you, Riki. Where is that famous Heropon spirit I know so well? Riki: It get lost. Maybe Riki drop it somewhere. Melia: You should not let this bother you to such an extent. Life is all about learning to come to terms with things. As I have with the passing of my father and brother. Riki: Melly strong Bird Lady! Riki want to be like Melly! Melia: Glad to have my Heropon back. I was wondering where he'd gone! Riki: Riki stop moaning from now! Riki be there for Melly as warrior and friend! Melia: And I appreciate it, Riki. Thank you. Net 0 (+4, -4) Melia: ''seen right through me.'' I was thinking about my father and brother. It still hurts... Riki: Melly's daddypon great Bird Man! And brotherpon too! Riki liked very much! Melia: Hehe. You did, did you? That is sweet of you, Riki. I am proud of them too, as a daughter and a sister. I remember them both fondly... Riki: ... Melia: Something wrong, Riki? Riki: Riki very sad he fail at help Melly’s family... Big Heropon failure! Melia: ''Arguably.'' Riki: Maybe Riki pass Heropon title to Oka now. Melia: ''So Oka is next in line to be Heropon?'' Sorry, Riki. I spoke out of turn. You are not to blame.' ' Riki: What Melly mean? Melia: The title of Heropon has been difficult to live up to. But I know you put your heart into being the Heropon, Riki. Riki: B-b-but, Riki not save Melly's family... Melia: But you have saved me more than once. Be proud of your achievements. I think you're a great warrior! Riki: Melly say such nice things! Riki thank Melly. Riki try harder from now on! Riki not want Melly be sad again! Melia: That’s the Riki I remember! Thank you, Riki. You are sweet. Net 0 (-4, +4) Melia: ''do not know what you mean.'' I am feeling positively ebullient. Now, let us return to the others. Riki: Riki think Melly lying! Melia: What makes you say that? Riki: Riki like Melly very much. And Riki know Melly very much! Melly not hide from Riki. Melia: I suppose... But you seem far too confident about this. Riki: When Riki still littlepon, Chief Dunga teach Riki important lesson. 'Lie to self and heart get heavy.' If Melly lie to self lots and lots, heart get too heavy for body! Then Melly is big useless lump! Melia: ''makes a lot of sense.'' Thank you for sharing your people's wisdom with me, Riki. Riki: So Melly will talk to Riki about her feelings? Melia: I would love to do so freely, but it is never that simple. A person in my position has certain constraints set upon them. Riki: Person in princess position? Melia: Exactly. I was brought up a certain way and in a particular environment. So... I need time, Riki. Time to learn how to live with more freedom than I am used to. Riki: Melly look small bit better now! Melia: Each second I'm with you makes my heart feel lighter and lighter! Riki: Melly say nice things about Riki! Riki very happy! Melia: As am I, Riki. As am I. Loss (-8) Melia: ''do not know what you mean.'' I am feeling positively ebullient. Now, let us return to the others. Riki: Riki think Melly lying! Melia: What makes you say that? Riki: Riki like Melly very much. And Riki know Melly very much! Melly not hide from Riki. Melia: I suppose... But you seem far too confident about this. Riki: When Riki still littlepon, Chief Dunga teach Riki important lesson. 'Lie to self and heart get heavy.' If Melly lie to self lots and lots, heart get too heavy for body! Then Melly is big useless lump! Melia: ''must simply live with that.'' Riki: Melly not listen! Big lump! That is bad thing! Melia: No, I understand you well, Riki. I hear your words. But someone in my position is not afforded such luxuries. Riki: Oh no! Then Melly one day get squished by own heart! Melia: Do not worry, Riki. I have you here to keep that from happening. You can carry my heart for me. Riki: Hmm... OK! Riki will help Melly carry heart and look after Melly in battle too! Heropon to the rescue! Melia: Hehe. You are very sweet. Thank you, Riki. Category:Bionis' Interior Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts